This disclosure generally relates to resealable packages having a reclosable zipper closure. More particularly, this disclosure relates to gusseted stand-up packages.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
One type of reclosable package, the reclosable bag, typically includes first and second opposing panels of a flexible material such as plastic film or paper. For example, the first and second opposing panels may be formed from a single sheet of film folded or wrapped upon itself. The sides of the opposing panels are fixedly connected to each other by heat sealing or by other means. The bottom is sealed closed. The top edges of the panels define a mouth opening which permits access to the contents of the bag. The reclosable package is equipped with reclosable fasteners positioned at the package mouth and extending inwardly across the mouth. Examples of reclosable fasteners include extruded fastener profiles such as complementary rib and groove fastener profiles or male and female fastener profiles.
Improvements in the design of stand-up packages are desirable.
The present disclosure is directed to a stand-up, gusseted package having a reclosable closure mechanism around the periphery of the package mouth. The package has opposite first and second panels, and first and second side panels, which together form a surrounding wall that defines the mouth. The closure mechanism is present on each of these panels. On the first and second panels, the closure mechanism is oriented inwardly, so that the panels can be interlocked. On each of the first and second side panels, the closure mechanism is oriented outwardly, and is present as a first portion and a second portion defined by the gusset. To close the package, the closure mechanisms on the first panel and second panel are interlocked, and the side panels are folded inwardly to allow the first portion and the second portion to interlock.
In one particular embodiment, a flexible package is provided. The package comprises a first panel, an opposite second panel, a first side panel and an opposite second side panel, together defining a package surrounding wall. The first side panel includes a fold line dividing the first side panel into a first portion and a second portion, and the second side panel includes a fold line dividing the second side panel into a first portion and a second portion. The package further has a bottom attached to each of the first panel, second panel, first side panel and second side panel, the bottom together with surrounding wall defining an interior for retaining an item therein. At the other end, a mouth defined by surrounding wall opposite the bottom provides access to the package interior. A reclosable closure mechanism surrounds the mouth, the reclosable closure mechanism comprising a first interlocking closure profile and a second interlocking closure profile. The reclosable closure mechanism comprises a panel extension of closure mechanism comprising the first interlocking closure profile operably oriented on the first panel and the second interlocking closure profile operably oriented on the second panel, so that the first interlocking closure profile is engageable with the second interlocking closure profile. The reclosable closure mechanism also comprises a first gusset extension of closure mechanism comprising the first interlocking closure profile attached to the first portion of the first side panel, and the second interlocking closure profile attached to the second portion of the first side panel, so that the first interlocking closure profile is engageable with the second interlocking closure profile. Yet further, the reclosable closure mechanism comprises a second gusset extension of closure mechanism comprising the first interlocking closure profile attached to the first portion of the second side panel, and the second interlocking closure profile attached to the second portion of the second side panel, so that the first interlocking closure profile is engageable with the second interlocking closure profile.
In a variation, the reclosable closure mechanism comprises a panel extension of closure mechanism comprising the first interlocking closure profile operably oriented on the first panel and the second interlocking closure profile operably oriented on the second panel, so that the first interlocking closure profile is engageable with the second interlocking closure profile; a first gusset extension of closure mechanism comprising the first interlocking closure profile attached to the first portion of the first side panel, and the second interlocking closure profile attached to the second portion of the first side panel, so that the first interlocking closure profile is engageable with the second interlocking closure profile; and a second gusset extension of closure mechanism comprising the first interlocking closure profile attached to the first portion of the second side panel, and the second interlocking closure profile attached to the second portion of the second side panel, so that the first interlocking closure profile is engageable with the second interlocking closure profile.
Methods of making the packages are also described.